User blog:Gamewizard2008/The Horrorverse Intro - Monochrome Kiss
Monochrome Kiss is a song written by Sid and used as the first opening to Black Butler. In the Gameverse, it serves as the intro to The Horrorverse. (This is also my 2nd trailer for a Newborn Era story.) The lyrics were actually copied from a fan-made English version that you can find here. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RXuEy3uZjzA Lyrics and Animations: Black clouds drift by the full moon as it morphs into a jack-o-lantern. A hand with an eye on its palm clasps the moon, revealing Affright’s glare behind it, and darkness washes over the earth. Nolan York looks up with a glare, half his body shadowed, and that half transforms into a smirking Revan Bane. I close my eyes '' '' The touch of your fingers Through monochrome '' '' The memory lingers Sandman and Wiccan stand atop a skyscraper. It cuts to them fighting shadowed thugs. You and me, I see '' '' A dream of blind destiny Nolan props his hand against an unseen wall, while a pool reflects his image in Revan’s form. And it’s into your arms I’m melting '' '' And it’s the first time I ever felt like this! Nolan ferociously battles Sebastian Michaelis, the camera zooming up on the butler’s red eyes, then Nolan’s mismatched blue and yellow eyes. You are the hand that’s dealt me '' '' The tempter sealing my fate '' '' WITH A KIIIIISS! Danika softly rubs Nolan’s cheek in bed, her eyes shadowed. She moves in to kiss him, but transforms into Revan’s psychotic form. And in a FLASH, the stars align! Mikoto Misaka charges and shoots lightning at some Nightmares. I search beyond the words, wanting a sign Caesar Clown whirls around with a grin, and Affright aims Horror’s Hand at the camera as it flashes. But lost inside your eyes '' '' Lies become clearer to see A blonde boy is half-turned from the camera, then fully faces to reveal his hideous, vacant left eye socket. They tell a different story! A young lady gives us a kind smile, until a shadow falls over her blue eyes. So, take the REINS and don’t let go! The Sandmobile speeds through a black city, camera zooming in on Nolan’s mismatched eyes. I want this pain to scar deep, for I know Affright towers over an army of monsters, reaching Horror’s Hand as they charge forth. In spite of every sign crying this night to be true Dillon and Vanellope swiftly defeat Nightmares, Carol Masterson beside them as they gaze up. The sun will rise without you! Sandman and Affright face each other under the jack-o-lantern moon. So, here’s another kiss '' '' To tainted bliss '' '' A toast to empty promise Sandman throws a monster up for Sebastian to kick, and when another tries to ambush the hero, Misaka shocks it. A criminal rushes up to Sandman, but the hero slices his gut with his boomerang. With virtue pretending '' '' Love as our ending '' '' We fall by the light of the moon… Affright fires a beam from Horror’s Hand as the Sandman dives at him and endures. The energy flies everywhere and brightens the screen red. Nolan and Revan sit by each other on a bench in a dark, empty park. Revan closes his eyes and bows. Nolan turns into sand and blows away. Category:Blog posts